Lovely Closet
by fluffnight
Summary: Kai's doing a Kai's doing a little thinking after a match with Brooklyn. After a while of walking around, he finds himself locked up in a closet. Luckily someone finds him, but Kai's rescuer ends up being locked in as well. [BrooklynKai. One Shot. Yaoi.]


Fluff's Corner: Well, here's the story that I promised I'd finish (not to mention my friends had been waiting for, for a while.) I had writer's block half way through, so it may not be as good in a few parts. cries Nonetheless, I hope ya'll LOVE it. I'm so excited to hear what all of my readers have to say for this, and not to mention the many reviews I hope to receive. **Oh and if you don't mind, or what to know...Kai might be a little OOC (out of character) in this fic.**

Fluff-note: **_I do not own Beyblade _****_no matter how hard I try. I just own this story.

* * *

_**

After my match with Brooklyn, I was slowly walking back to the change room. My opponent had beaten me once again and there was nothing left for me but my friends. Or at least what were my friends. The pathway back to the change room had seemed rather longer than I had remembered. Perhaps I had taken a wrong turn while I was daydreaming about Brooklyn. However, that still didn't explain how I ended up in this trashy old dump. 

I was standing in a small room that was filled with tools and cleaning supplies. There were mops and brooms all over the place. The shelves were stacked with bleach, bottles of Mr. Clean, and many other cleaning bottles. I sat on the cold, hard floor. But after a while or so, I realized that my butt would freeze, so I got up and sat on a nearby box.

"Man! I'm stuck in the frickin' janitor's closet," I realized after a few moments of silence. I couldn't believe it, me, Kai, trapped in such a place; unbelievable! At first I wanted to start banging on the door and yell for help, but that might damage my dignity. So instead, I sat on my box quietly waiting for one of my friends to come for me. I sighed. _Who am I kidding?_ I thought. _No one's gonna know that I'm in this damn room._ Swallowing my pride, I slowly pulled myself up off the box I was sitting and glided towards the door. My fist rose up, but before I could slam the object in front of me, it opened. Standing before me was the very foe which I had just fought, Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn," I repeated out loud. "How'd you know that I was in here?" The reddish-orange haired boy walked into the closet and shut the door. I backed into the enclosed space. "What the heck are you doing?" I demanded. Brooklyn stood with his back leaning against the closed door. His arms were crossed and his expression was extremely serious. I blinked and patiently waited for an answer. Brooklyn took a deep breath, sighed and replied, "Kai, I must know if you truly tried your best in today's match?" The anger inside of me started to stir. "Of course I tried my best!" I yelled, "Why in the world would you ask a stupid question like that?" The boy in front of me scratched his hair, "Well, it just seemed like you were holding back."

I sat back down onto my box and looked up at Brooklyn. _Was this all he wanted to know?_ I wondered. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" I repeated out loud. He sadly nodded in reply. I leaned back against the shelf behind me. "Well, then, let's get out of this closet," I suggested. Brooklyn turned around to face the door and started to turn the knob to set us both free. However, the door didn't seem to want to open. His eyes shot wide open, "Eh…Kai? We have a problem," stated Brooklyn as he slowly turned around to face me, "The door is locked from the outside."

I stared at the locked door and gapped, thinking to myself. _I simply can not believe that I am trapped in a small enclosed space with one of my worst enemies!_ I looked away from the door and up Brooklyn, the guy that I was trapped in the same closet with. He seemed to be staring at the wall behind me. "Um…Kai," Brooklyn said, still staring at the wall, "would you mind closing your mouth and stare at something besides me?" I blinked at Brooklyn then turned my attention towards the ground while closing my mouth. It seemed like we were going to be trapped in here for a while before our teammates realized where we were. _Maybe I should take this opportunity to get to know my opponents better._ I thought.

As I was about start a conversation with Brooklyn, the boy before me edged closer. He bent down and leaned toward my ear. I was unable to move from the lack of knowing what to do and what was going on. "I'm sorry, Kai, but I just can't help it," he whispered. My eyes flashed opened widely. _"Can't help it?"_ What was that supposed to mean? But before I could ask, I felt the soft lips of Brooklyn upon my cheek. Then, the kiss stopped as fast as it began. Brooklyn stood back up and placed his hand in front of his mouth, blushing. I stared at him with shock and surprise.

The kiss that Brooklyn had just planted on my cheek seemed unethical. But as wrong as that may have been it felt like heaven. I stood up from my cardboard box-chair. My hand shakily rose up to his chin. My head leaned forward and our lips made contact. A few seconds into the kiss, Brooklyn wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tighter so that I couldn't run away, not that there was anywhere to run. I felt myself gently return the kiss. The unnamable feeling returned and before I knew it, I had grabbed onto the back of his shirt as well. His tongue had crossed into my mouth and was already exploring its contents as I did the same.

We stood there, motionless for what seemed like eternity. Earth felt like a million miles down and I didn't want the feeling to ever escape me. But before I knew it, the doorknob turned and the door quickly opened after. "Kai, Brooklyn, you in her……AHHH!" It was Tyson's voice. Brooklyn and I rapidly let go of each other. We walked past Tyson and out the door. Tyson rubbed his eyes and scratched his head, "Did you guys do what I just thought I saw you doing?" He asked. Brooklyn and I looked at each other. I shook my head, "You must be seeing things, Tyson." Tyson still looked confused, but shook it off. He started to talk about how everyone was worried about us and how they looked for us in almost every place they could think of. Meanwhile, Brooklyn and I slowly walked behind the on-going chatterbox, holding hands all the way.


End file.
